1. Field
This relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
2. Background
Generally, terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals based on a level of mobility thereof. Mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals based on availability for hand-carry.
A mobile terminal may perform various functions, such as, for example, data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals may include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals may also be configured as multimedia players. Some mobile terminals may also be configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.